1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to storage cabinets and more specifically it relates to a see-through refrigerator/freezer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous storage cabinets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep substances, such as food, at low temperatures so that the food will not spoil. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.